Split Second
by PookieBearLee
Summary: My first fic...I'm not good at summaries. It's graduation at Hogwarts....Hermione makes a bad decision at the post-grad party, and the Weasleys suffer for it....please review!!! No flames...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: As much as I'd like to....I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters involved with the stories. I do, however, own everything (one?) else. =)  
  
Split Second  
  
"Can you believe it, Harry?" Hermione Granger asked one of her best friends, Harry Potter, early on graduation morning at breakfast. "I mean, we've gone through seven years together! Seven years!!!! That's like, an eternity!! It's our LIVES!!"   
  
  
  
"It's definitely overwhelming," Harry said quietly, pondering.   
  
In just a few short hours, he, Harry, and his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley would be Hogwarts graduates. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Sure, he was excited, almost everyone is once they graduate and the excitement of being tossed out into reality (well, WIZARD reality) hits. However, the reality of returning to the Dursleys' for a time also hit him hard, and the thought made him miserable. He sighed.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I will miss you so very much!" Hermione's eyes became misty with tears. Harry held her hand in a comforting gesture. He'd miss her, too. Just then, Ron approached the table.   
  
"Morning, Harry. Morning, 'Mione," he said, sitting and helping himself to some waffles.   
  
"Ron! Oh, I'm going to miss your piggy ways of eating...." she trailed off and grabbed the nearest napkin, blowing her nose, after which she snapped a picture of him as syrup dripped from his mouth.  
  
"Hermione, honestly. Can't a lad get a bite to eat without the paparazzi hounding 'im?"   
  
"Not today," she said firmly, snapping away.   
  
Just as it looked as if Ron was going to pour syrup all over Hermione's camera in retaliation, Harry intervened. "Are you two going to the Graduation party tonight in Hogsmeade?"   
  
"YEAH!" Ron exclaimed, shooting a chunk of waffle towards the Slytherins, all of whom looked disgustedly at him and retreated back to their conversation. "I heard it's supposed to be wild!" He grabbed his fork and ate a sausage.  
  
"I'm not sure," Hermione said, biting her lip.   
  
  
  
"Dad's new muggle car is going to be there! He said he'd let us take it out for a ride if we want! Hermione, you HAVE to come!" Ron said. "Besides, we're done with the term, there's no homework, so Harry and I will DRAG you, right Harry?"  
  
"Right," Harry said, smiling. He'd miss his best friends.   
  
"Oh all RIGHT then," Hermione said, grinning. "I guess I could party with you two clowns just ONCE!"   
  
"There's the spirit!" Ron laughed.   
  
Conversation flowed easily throughout the rest of breakfast. Hermione cried and took plenty of pictures of everyone, but most especially when Draco Malfoy tripped over a table leg and flew into the Ravenclaws, prompting a shower of scrambled eggs to land on him.   
  
"I'VE WAITED FOR THAT FOR SEVEN YEARS!!!!!" hooted Ron, clutching Harry in heaves of laughter. Malfoy stood and stalked off, eyes flashing and egg in his hair.   
  
"I used a whole roll for that!!!" exclaimed Hermione, cheeks pink from laughter.   
  
Conversation and reminiscing continued until Ron realized that they didn't have much time to prepare for the graduation ceremony and that the rest of the kids had scattered. "Well, guys. I suppose it's time to get dressed," he said, rising. Harry and Hermione followed suit. "Mom and Dad, and the sibs will be here soon, I gotta be dressed and ready to meet up with them for pictures."  
  
"Alright, well," Hermione said, eyes glistening, "until this afternoon then."  
  
"Until then," said Harry and Ron. The trio split, going to change into the cloak that would forever change their lives. 


	2. Chapter 2Graduation Feast

DISCLAIMER: Again, as much as I'd love to, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters....  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!!! I was informed that British schools don't have "graduation"...so I made it a feast instead...but for the sake of the storyline....use your imaginations! =)  
  
Split Second  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The time had finally come, Harry thought to himself, looking down at his cloak. Here he was, sitting down with the rest of the seventh years at a designated table, to eat the final feast they'd ever have at Hogwarts as students. It was a bittersweet feeling. He felt accomplished, but he also felt sickened. Hogwarts had been his refuge, practically his home, and it was being snatched away, just like that, by the evil known as reality. He sighed as Hermione placed a comforting hand on his, giving him a sympathetic smile.   
  
Ron, however, was too busy eyeing Malfoy, who was seated diagonally to his left, to notice.   
  
"PST. Hey, Malfoy," Ron said, ready to egg him on. It hadn't been enough for him earlier when Malfoy tripped.   
  
"Ron, do not even--" Hermione began maternally as Malfoy turned to face him.   
  
"Have a nice trip!!! SEE YOU NEXT FALL!!!" Ron bellowed. At this, the rest of the table burst out laughing, and even Harry cracked a smile.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. She didn't have enough time to finish yelling at him, as Professor Dumbledore rose, silencing the kids.   
  
"Students, this feast, is your final step into reality. You have spent seven years here. Seven long years, filled with education and new experiences. Seven years filled with new friends (Ron and Hermione each grabbed Harry's hands), new thoughts, and even new dreams and goals. I hope the seven years you have spent here have prepared you adequately for the life you are about to face. You will not be guided in this new life by anyone here, but are indeed out to face it on your own. This is what you have been waiting for. Thank you students for being a tremendous part of the past seven years of my life, and I wish you nothing but the best in the future," he said, as tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Oh...." breathed Hermione, tears streaming down her face. Harry sighed. Ron looked melancholy.   
  
"With all that said, let's start the feast!! you deserve it!!!" Dumbledore waved his wand grandly.   
  
At that moment, hams, chickens, turkeys, pork, different types of soups, salads, salad dressings, potatoes, noodles, and many different desserts appeared on the table. Ron switched from melancholy to rabid.  
  
"Fooooood...." he grinned, snatching up a plate as Harry laughed. He'd miss Ron's food insanity.  
  
And so it began, their final feast together as students. Ron sampled just about everything......twice. Hermione stuck mainly with soup, salad, and brownies, sniffling here and there, and Harry ate as much as he could without falling over. Conversation wasn't much, as many of the students were too busy thinking, whether it be about the past or the future.   
  
Harry watched Hermione play with her soup and Ron guzzle down more pumpkin juice. So this is what it's like, saying goodbye.....he thought. He smiled to himself.   
  
It was time to let go, and he'd do just fine.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the feast, the new "un-students" made plans for the party that was shortly to follow in Hogsmeade and went to change and freshen up.   
  
"Okay, so you're going by Floo powder?" Hermione asked Ron as they walked back up to the tower.  
  
"Yeah," he confirmed. "Harry?"  
  
  
  
"Floo powder for me, too," Harry told her. He'd mastered the skills of floo powder.....he hoped.   
  
"Okay," Hermione said, turning towards her dorm. "Well, Lavender and I are going through the tunnel you showed us, Harry. So I'll meet you in Hogsmeade then I suppose."  
  
"Okay 'Mione," Ron said, he and Harry walking towards their own dorm to get changed. "We'll see you in a little bit." 


End file.
